Operation Bjällerklang
by the baka angels
Summary: Sly Cooper och gänget ska till att fira jul i Paris men plötsligt händer mystiska saker runt om i staden: allting som påminner om julen stjäls och Cooper-gänget är inget undantag. Hur ska de hindra tjuven? Vem är tjuven? Kan man stjäla julen? Det är nu upp till Sly Cooper och hans gänget att försöka rädda julen!
1. Första december

**Författarinfo: **

**Jag äger inte karaktärerna, det gör: **_**Sucker Punch Production**_

**_Författare: Elisabeth Diljaj_**

_Sly Cooper & gänget i :_

_Operation Bjällerklang_

1 december

Vi hade bestämt oss för att vi alla skulle fira jul i år i ligans högkvarter i Paris. Snön hade precis börjat falla ned över gatorna i Paris, staden som aldrig sover. Det var mörkt ute och snön fortsatte att falla ned och låg snart som ett vitt täcke. Stjärnorna dök upp på den svarta himlen och såg ut som små pärlor som någon hade klistrat dit. Jag såg mig om i vårt högkvarter och log lite för mig själv. Bentley hade fixat med en holografisk öppen spis (som jag kunde svära på var riktigt!). Den var nästan som en riktig iallafall. Den både lät och kändes varmt. Jag blev riktigt imponerad när jag såg den för första gången. Bentley, Murray, Gurun och Penelope dekorerade medan Dimitri sjöng någon skum variant av Bjällerklang.

"V-vänta! Lite till vänster! Nej, mitt vänster!" sa Bentley och försökte dirigera Murray att sätta upp kransen rätt.

"Nu då, Bentley?" Murray satte upp den på en vägg.

"Nu blev det bra."

"Jag sätter upp glittret" sa Penelope och såg sedan mot mig. "Sly, tänker du hjälpa till eller?"

"Va? Men ni sköter ju det så perfekt utan mig."

"Hahaha, roligt Sly! Kom nu, jag har ett jobb till dig. Här" sa Penelope och räckte över ett stort, fet trassel av glitter och ljus.

"Det här är orättvist. Varför måste jag göra det här för hand? Har inte du någon lösa-upp-trassel-maskin Penelope?"

"Tyvärr inte Sly, men det var en bra idé!"

Jag suckade och började med att försöka att ta bort allt trassel.

"Bentley, ska vi sätta upp det här?"

"Ja Murray, allt i lådan."

"Även det här?" Murray höll upp ett par bilder på Bentley där han var på stranden i någon rosa badmössa.

"Nej! I-inte den! Fel låda!"

Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Dimitri slutade sjunga Bjällerklang (tack gode Gud) och satte på en cd-skiva istället med fransk julmusik.

"Det här är musik, mannen!"

"Jag trodde du var diskotekstypen Dimitri." Jag fortsatte att försöka reda ut trasslet medan de andra hängde upp juldekorationerna. Knastrandet från den holografiska eldstaden och ljudet från musiken kändes mysig.

"Sly, var är Carmelita och Pandakungen?"

Jag såg upp från mitt trassel och sedan på Penelope. "De är ute och julhandlar, du vet. Mat och så. Carmelita behövde någon stark så hon frågade Pandakungen. Dessutom envisades Carmelita med att jag inte skulle följa med."

"Hon kanske köper presenter?" föreslog Bentley.

"En fråga: är inte Pandakungen ganska lätt att upptäcka?" frågade Penelope.

"Hon klädde ut honom. Tänk om hon kommer hem med en julskinka!"

"Sly, det är bara första december än, man äter julskinka den 24."

"Jag vet det Bentley."

Gurun hoppade smidigt upp på Murrays axlar och satte upp lite rött glitter längst en list. Dimitri fortsatte att sjunga.

"Så, vad önskar ni i present då?" Jag slängde trasslet av ljus och glitter åt sidan och såg på de andra.

"Jag vill ha en egen julskinka!" Murray log.

"Något annat än mat Murray."

"Hmmm...det var en svår en. Jag antar den där nya lackfärgen jag såg i fönstret igår. Jag skulle kunna pimpa upp vår bil med det!"

"Du då Bentley?"

"Jag? Att någon här i hushållet, vars namn börjar på bokstaven 's', skulle kunna sluta att sabba mina ljudspår med klassisk musik och ersätta dem med punkmusik?"

Jag skrattade och låtsades om att jag inte visste vad han menade. "Du mumlar."

Bentley suckade. "Allvarligt talat, allt jag önskar mig är väll en trevlig jul."

"Jag vet vad du vill ha" sa Penelope.

"Jasså?" Bentley lät förvånad och generad.

"Ja, du vill ha den nya acer world intel core i3.5 processor-datorn."

"Ahhh, du menar det. Ehm...visst!"

"Tänkte du på något annat Bentley?" Jag skrattade när jag såg honom rodna.

"Gurun säger att han gärna vill ha- va?"

"Han vill ha vad Murray?"

"Gurun sa att han vill ha en...klubba."

Jag rynkade min panna. "Klubba? Menar han en godisklubba eller en sådan där man använder sig av för att klubba ned folk?"

"Han säger att båda går bra."

Jag reste mig upp och satte mig i en fåtölj.

"Jag vet vad jag vill ha. Jag vill ha den där verktygslådan de brukar göra reklam för på tv. Dimitri?"

Dimitri slutade att sjunga på franska och såg förbryllat på oss. "Va? Vad är det mannen?"

"Vad önskar du dig i julklapp?"

"Vet inte."

"Kom igen ödlan" sa jag. "Något måste det finnas som du önskar dig! Kom igen! Ny kostym? Ännu en ny iPod?"

"Nej, jag är nöjd med det jag har" sa Dimitri snabbt och började sjunga igen.

"Vi försökte" muttrade Bentley. Jag gick fram till fönstret och tittade ut över Paris. Det såg verkligen ut som om ett vitt täcke hade lagt sig över staden. Eiffeltornet lös i guldaktiga toner och kastade sitt ljus på Paris gator.

"Jorden anropar Sly!"

"Va?"

"Du då?"

"Om vad?"

"Vad önskar du dig?"

Jag hade faktiskt inte tänkt på det, om jag nu skulle vara ärlig. Jag visste inte vad jag ville ha i julklapp.

"Jag...vet inte."

"Du också?" Nu lät Dimitri förvånad.

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Carm och Pandakungen borde komma tillbaka snart. De har varit borta en bra stund nu." Jag såg mig om i högkvarteret och log när jag såg juldekorationerna på sina platser.

"Vänta, vart är julgranen?"

"Ah, det löser jag!" sa Bentley och tog fram en liten mikroskåpisk, grå låda.

"Bentley, vad är det där?"

Bentley la den lilla lådan på golvet. "Okej, backa alla!"

"Varför ska vi-"

Plötsligt hände något jag verkligen inte var beredd på. Den lilla lådan exploderade och ut kom något stort, grönt och mjuk med en massa...glitter? Ljus? Jag ryckte till och insåg helt plötsligt att det var en gran, en gran full med glitter i alla möjliga färger, ljus, polkagrisar och julgranskulor. Högst upp fanns det en stjärna.

"Vad ända in i..."

"Coolt va?" sa Bentley stolt. "Jag har arbetat på den ett tag nu!"

"Wow, coolt." Jag skrattade. "Men du skrämde mig som bara den!"

Dörren öppnades och Carmelita och Pandakungen kom in.

"Who! Det snöar jättemycket där ute!" sa Carmelita och skakade snön ur håret. "En annan konstig sak var att det nästan kändes som om vi blev förföljda också."

Jag höjde ett ögonbryn. "Jasså?"

"Jag vet att det låter jättekonstigt Sly men...äh, strunt i det! Nu ska vi äta lite trevligt!"

"Här är varorna Miss Fox" sa Pandakungen och satte ned de bruna kassarna på golvet.

"Tack Pandakungen."

Jag log åt dem båda två och spärrade upp mina ögonen en aning när jag såg någon skugga röra sig längst med motsatta husets husvägg. Skuggan hade formen av en person men den försvann lika fort.

"Bentley, Murray, Penelope! Så fint ni har gjort det!" sa Carmelita. "Jag hoppas Sly har hjälp till."

"Han försökte." Penelope pekade på det stora trasslet av glitter jag hade lämnat. Carmelita gav mig en smått irriterad blick.

"Vad? Försök du själv att reda ut det där!"

"Vad har du köpt för mat?" frågade Murray.

"Det vanliga, lite fransk korv, dricka och julskinka. Jag passade på att köpa en."

"Carm, det är bara den första december idag"

"Så vad? Julskinkor är dyra." Hon log bara och jag suckade.

"Jaja." Jag hjälte Carmelita och Pandakungen att packa upp varorna och ja, Dimitri sjöng fortfarande. Det kanske är lite konstigt att vi låter honom göra det men faktum är att det faktiskt ändå är jul och då ska man ju vara snäll. Tack gode gud sjöng Dimitri på låg nivå. Klockan började lida mot halv tolv tiden på kvällen. Vi satt alla runt den virtuella eldstaden och drack varm choklad med grädde. Det sprakande ljudet från eldstaden kändes så stämningsfullt. Jag gäspade och la min arm om Carmelita.

"Aha, vad gör du då?" sa hon bara och flinade.

"Inget. Stödjer mig bara mot dig. Jag är lite trött förstår du."

"Jag hör det." Carmelita lutade sitt huvud mot min axel. Bentley och Penelope höll varandra i hand, Murray pratade med Gurun, Dimitri lyssnade på sin iPod (och sjöng lågt) och Pandakungen verkade meditera. Mina ögonlock blev allt tyngde för varje sekund som gick. Jag gäspade igen.

"Okej Sly, du ska lägga dig" sa Carmelita.

"Vill inte."

"Vad du vill och inte, bryr jag mig inte om. Du ska sova, för du är trött."

Jag såg på Carmelita och suckade. Varför skulle hon ha rätt nu? "Okej då, jag går och lägger mig." Jag reste mig upp.

"Sov gott" mumlade alla.

"Vi får hoppas" sa jag och skrattade, vilket alla andra gjorde sedan. Jag ryckte till när jag såg ut genom fönstret. Skuggan var där igen. Formen av den hade en riktig bekant skepnad. Som om...- Skuggan försvann lika fort som den kommit. Okej, det där var skumt, tänkte jag och gick sedan för sova.


	2. Andra December

2 december

Jag hade precis stigit upp när det hela började. Jag hann inte ens blinka förrän Carmelita drog mig ut i vardagsrummet.

"Sly, du måste lyssna på nyheterna!"

"Carmelita" sa jag och gäspade, "jag har precis stigit upp. Vänta, luktar det glögg och pepparkaka?"

"Så sant!" hörde jag Penelope säga.

"Du får det senare, kom!" Carmelita drog mig in till vardagsrummet. Juldekorationerna satt på sin plats och det snöade där ute. Alla satt samlade runt tv:n. Murray åt frukost, Bentley koncentrerade sig på tv:n, Pandakungen hade slutat meditera, Gurun fokuserade på nyheterna och Dimitri, tro det eller ej, hade slutat sjunga. Nyheterna började.

"Carm, du vet att jag inte kan franska."

"Bentley" sa Carmelita bara. Bentley log och tryckte på en knapp på fjärrkontrollen. Nyhetsankaren började helt plötsligt tala engelska.

"Tack Bentley."

"En av mina senaste uppfinningar" sa han och log.

"Och nu till dagens mest omtalade nyhet" sa nyhetsankaren. "Flera fall av mystiska julklapps-stölder har ägt rum i de flesta hushåll här i Paris. Flera vittnen berättar om hur de har juldekorerat för att sedan nästa morgon, vakna och upptäcka att julklapparna under granen, inklusive all juldekoration är stulen! Polisen tror att det här måste röra sig om någon sorts organiserad brottslighet. Så länge har polisen inte kunnat peka ut det misstänkta gänget. Man beräknar att värdet av det stulna godset hittills värderas till 4,5 miljoner euro. Nu, över till vädret..."

Bentley stängde av tv:n och alla stirrade på mig som om det vore jag som hade gjort det där.

"Hey, varför stirrar ni på mig? Jag har inte gjort det där! Det är under min värdighet att sno julklappar och juldekorationer." Okej, det där lät bara konstigt.

"Sly, vi tror inte att det är du. Det är bara det att vi är rädda att det ska hända oss" sa Carmelita.

"Den procentuella chansen önskar för varje timma" sa Bentley.

"De får inte ta min iPod!"

"Ingen fara Dimitri, jag tror de låter bli."

"Låt dem inte ta vår mat!"

"Ingen fara Murray." Jag vände mig upp Bentley. "Vad ska vi göra då? Kom igen hjärnan."

"Jag vet inte. Vi har ju inte blivit bestulna än så-"

Plötsligt blev allt svart i vårt högkvarter. Jag kunde inte se någonting. Det enda jag kunde var att höra de andra.

"V-vad är det som händer?"

"Bentley, tänd lampan."

"Jag vet inte vart den sitter!"

"Sly, vart är du?"

"Jag är här Carm, vid julgra-" Lika fort som det hade blivit mörkt, blev det ljus igen. Men högkvarteret såg inte ut som det hade sett ut när det var ljust. Allt, alla juldekorationer var borta. Polkagrisarna på väggarna, glittret på väggarna, våra julstrumpor. Även den virtuella eldstaden och granen var borta. "...julgranen..." sa jag. Allt som påminde om julen var borta. Undantaget från snön där utanför då.

"Vad ända in i..." sa alla samtidigt.

Murray gick ut i köket och gav ifrån sig ett skrik. "Neeeeej!" Vi rusade dit efter honom.

"Vad är det Murray?"

"Herregud..." sa Carmelita.

"De har..." Bentley suckade. De enda som inte sa något var Penelope, Dimitri, Gurun och Pandakungen.

"Vad är det?" sa jag otåligt.

"De...de...de har tagit vår julskinka också..." sa Murray och grät.

Jag suckade. "Murray, det går alltid att köp en ny."

"Sly, vet du hur mycket skinkan kostade?" sa Carmelita irriterat. "45 euro! 45 EURO! För en jäkla skinka!"

"Okej, jag antar att det är dyrt...Carm, jag-"

"Men hur kunde det här hända? Hur kunde de ta alla saker utan att vi märkte?" Penelope rynkade sin panna. "Vilka är det?"

Jag såg mot Bentley.

"Va? V-varför stirrar ni på mig? Hur ska jag kunna veta det?"

"Du är ju smart" sa jag.

"Bara för det så ska jag kunna räkna ut vilka det var som tog våra grejer?" sa Bentley spydigt. "Förlåt."

"Julen är borta!" grät Murray. "BORTA!"

"Murray, gråt inte. Jag är säkert på att de bara...lånade våra saker." Jag försökte muntra upp honom. Dimitri gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett skrik.

"Vad? Vad har hänt nu då?"

"Min iPod! Den...är borta! Nu jäklar har de bråkat med fel man!"

"Okej, det här gänget måste ha dålig smak om de till och med tar Dimitris iPod."

"Hey!"

"Förlåt Dimitri, men jag blev bara förvånad."

"De har snott mina verktyg också!" sa Penelope plötsligt. Bentley blev röd i ansiktet.

"Nu tusan! Ingen kommer undan om de stjäl min flickväns verktyg." Carmelita suckade.

"De tog min chockpistol också."

"Inte min stav" sa jag och höll upp den. "Okej, jag vet att det som har hänt är hemskt för alla men om vi alla bara-"

"BUHÄHÄHÄ, JULEN!" Murray fortsatte att gråta och jag räckte honom ett par paket med näsdukar.

"Här bjässen, de borde räcka i en kvart."

"Tack Sly." Murray snöt sig och jag såg på Bentley.

"Vi måste göra något men hur?"

Penelope såg ut som om hon precis hade fått en idé. "Jag vet!"

"Gör du?" lät Bentley förvånat.

"Ja. Bentley, är det inte på tiden du visar Sly den där, du vet?"

"Ah, den!"

"Vad? Visa mig vad?"

"Sly, alla...Pandakungen och Gurun, skulle ni kunna hålla Murray sällskap?"

"Ja, det ska jag göra" sa Pandakungen.

"Kom" sa Bentley och rullade mot källardörren. "Det är något jag vill visa dig." Vi gick ned i källaren.

"Vad är det du vill visa mig Bentley? Jag f-f-fryser!" Varför var det då kallt här nere?

"Jag också!" sa Carmelita. Penelope gick fram till Bentley. De stannade framför något som var täckt med ett stort, brunt skynke.

"Får jag presentera..." sa de och drog av skynket, "tidsmaskinen X2000!" Den såkallade tidsmaskinen såg ut som en gigantisk, ugn. Förutom det att den såg ut att vara byggd av koppar.

"Har du...byggt...en tidsmaskin?"

"Ja."

"En tidsmaskin?" Carmelita lät lika förvånad som mig.

"VI har byggt den" sa Penelope.

"Du skulle kunna åka tillbaka i tiden och ta fast den som tog julsakerna!"

"Bentley, ta inte illa upp men är det där en tidsmaskin?"

"Ja."

"Ser ut som en ugn."

"Vänta lite, fungerar tidsmaskinen då?" frågade Carmelita.

"Carm, tror du att det där är en tidsmaskin?"

"Du, jag har sett många, konstiga saker så varför inte en tidsmaskin?" Hon ryckte på axlarna.

"Okej..." Jag såg på Bentley. "Så hur fungerar denna tidsmaskin då?"

"Jag kan förklara det." Penelope harklade sig. "Jo, såhär går det till förstår du. Ser du de här siffrorna? Man knappar in datumet till den dag man önskar att åka tillbaka till och den dag man vill komma tillbaka. Sedan placerar man objektet eller den person som ska resa i tiden här, i det lilla rummet. Sedan trycker man på den gröna knappen och whoooops, så är man iväg."

"En fråga, eller ja, flera stycken: det där med datumet. Du sa att man också skulle ställa in det för vilken dag man ville komma tillbaka."

"Ja?"

"Menar du då här?"

"Ja."

"En till: har ni provat den här förut?"

"Ja" sa Bentley. "På frukt. En gång provade vi den på ett äpple."

"Ehm...hur gick det med det äpplet då?"

"Det kom tillbaka..."

"Phew, du skrämde mig där ett tag."

"...som äppelmos." Bentley harklade sig. "Men igen fara Sly! Den är säker!"

Jag svalde nervöst. "Det tror jag. Så, ska vi sätta igång då?"

"Vänta. Sly, lova att ta hand om dig själv och...gör inget dumt" mumlade Carmelita.

"Ingen fara Carm, du känner mig för bra." Jag kramade om henne och vände mig sedan mot maskinen. "Okej, nu kör vi." Mitt grepp om min stav hårdnade när jag gick in i tidsmaskinen. Det var trångt.

"Okej, kom ihåg detta Sly: du får absolut INTE prata med Carmelita i det förflutna eller dig själv, eller någon av oss! Tiden kan rubbas då och vem vet som händer?"

Jag nickade åt Bentley. "Så, vad heter planen?"

"Va? Vad menar du?"

"Du brukar ju alltid döpa dina planer hjärnan."

Bentley funderade ett tag. "Det är ju jul, så vad sägs om 'operation Bjällerklang'?"

Jag log. "Låter bra det. Okej, nu påbörjar vi operation Bjällerklang!"

"Ta det försiktigt" sa Carmelita.

"Ingen fara Carm." Jag log mot henne innan Penelope stängde dörren. Innan jag åkte tillbaka i tiden, såg det nästan ut som om skuggan passerade källarfönstret. Sedan blev allt svart.

Jag svävade i ett mörker innan jag störtade ned på den kalla, hårda och snöiga marken och staven min föll hårt på mitt huvud. "Aj...det där kommer bli en bula." Jag reste mig upp för att se vart jag befann mig. Tydligen precis vid Eiffeltornet. Det var ljust ute på den första december morgonen och snön fortsatte att regna ned över Paris. Okej, vad var det Bentley sa...möt inte dig själv! Okej, vad ska jag göra nu. Plötsligt slog det mig att det kanske skulle ha varit bra att planera innan jag åkte tillbaka i tiden. Åkte tillbaka i tiden...kan knappt fatta det. Jag tog min stav och snodde ett par kläder ifrån en butik. Kläderna var ändå på rea. Sedan, för att få en bättre utsikt över Paris, klättrade jag upp på ett hustak. Okej, Sly! Om du var en jultjuv, vart skulle du slå till först? Hmmm, det här skulle bli svårt. Det dröjde inte länge förrän jag kom på vad som skulle göras. Till leksaksbutikerna! Jag vet, det låter konstigt men om jag vore en jultjuv så skulle jag gå dit. Ärligt talat, det skulle jag aldrig. Snön fortsatte att falla ned från himlen och la sig som ett täcke. Hela Paris var vit. Sedan dök det upp ett till problem: hur många leksaksbutiker fanns det i Paris egentligen? Jag hoppade ned i en gränd och såg mig om. Vissa fönster var tända och vissa inte. Ett av de tända fönstren slocknade och lyste sedan igen. Jag kunde höra panikartade röster från lägenheten som sa, ungefär: "var är all juldekoration?!" "Vart är julmaten?!" "SKRIIIIK! Julgranen är borta!" En liten, nästan dvärgliknande varelse hoppade ut genom fönstret och...bar på en enorm säck.

"Vänta lite där!" sa jag. Varelsen ryckte till och började springa längst gränden. Den sprang ovanligt fort för att vara så liten och han sådan stor, gigantisk säck. Jag kom på två saker när jag sprang. Ett var att jag måste träna min kondition och två, det är inte bra att springa på is. Jag fortsatte att springa efter varelsen mellan flera gränder och smala gatorn och sprang dessutom in i flera stycken. "Förlåt! Ursäkta!" Varelsen hoppade upp på ett av de höga taken och försvann. Jag kände hur min puls bultade och hur jag flåsade nästan. "Snabb... rackare du..." Jag vilade en stund innan jag fortsatte att följa efter den egendomliga lilla varelsen. Den var hos flera hus och stal allt som hade julen att göra, även leksakerna. En sak var säkert: det var inte något gäng, det var bara en person som gjorde det här. Från morgonen och till kvällen, spenderade jag med att jaga den där lilla saken men jag fick aldrig tag på den. En irriterande känsla började växa inom mig. Vad fan... Tillslut blev jag så trött att jag var tvungen att sätta mig ned och vila. Plötsligt hörde jag två bekanta röster.

"... och såg du priset på julskinkan? Inte riktigt klok! Men det är värd det ändå. Tack förresten Pandakungen för hjälpen"

"Ingen orsak, det är mig en stor ära att hjälpa dig."

"Herregud, ni behöver inte vara så artig!"

Jag ryckte till av att se Carmelita och Pandakungen och gömde mig bakom ett hus och tjuvkikade.

"Dessutom så- tusan också! Kan du vänta lite? Jag tappade min ena vante." Carmelita sprang mot något rött i snön och tog upp det. "Tur att jag upptäckte det, annars så-" hon slutade att tala och spärrade upp ögonen. Plötsligt insåg jag att hon stirrade åt mitt håll. Herregud, har hon upptäckt mig? Sedan kom jag på att det måste vara omöjlig eftersom hon inte sa något om det igår, jag menar idag, eller... strunt samma. Carmelita satte på sin vante.

"Pandakungen, kan du vänta lite?" Hennes hand smög sig mot sitt hölster och jag backade undan och lyssnade efter Carmelita. Hon tog två steg innan hon stod stilla och gick tillbaka. Phew, det var nära ögat. Jag såg efter Carmelita och Pandakungen som gick hem och följde efter dem i smyg. De gick in och jag kollade in i högkvarteret genom fönstret. Bentley, Murray och Penelope juldekorerade och Dimitri sjöng någon skum variant av Bjällerklang. Jag försökte trassla ut glittret. Vi pratade och pratade. Murray sa något om julskinka och Dimitri bytte låt. Mitt andra jag gick fram till fönstret och jag hann precis ducka innan jag såg mig själv. Okej, det där lät bara konstigt.

"Vad är det Sly?"

"Inget, tyckte bara att... strunt i det." Mitt andra jag gick in tillbaka. Jaha, tänkte jag. Vad ska jag göra nu? Jag hade verkligen ingen lust att fortsätta att springa efter den där lilla varelsen. Istället letade jag reda på ett övergivet lager i utkanten av Paris och la mig ned för att vila.


	3. Tredje december

3 december

Jag vaknade och det var tidigt på morgonen. Någon spelade Ave Maria från en närliggande lägenhet. Jag reste mig upp och gick ut på Paris snöiga gator. "AHHHH! Stoppa tjuven!" skrek någon. De menar väll inte mig? Jag behövde inte tänka efter länge förrän jag såg den mystiska varelsen med den gigantiska säcken, hoppa över taken. Nu ska du fast din pyssling! Jag klättrade upp på taket och började springa efter honom. "Stanna! Stanna sa jag!" Jag lät nästan som en polis.

"K-kan inte!" Varelsen sprang vidare.

"Stanna! Jag lovar att inte göra dig illa! Jag vill bara fråga dig några saker!"

"Jag kan inte staaaaaaa... !" Den lilla varelsen halkade på en isfläck och säckens innehåll spred sig över taket. Jag hukade mig över varelsen. Den var grön och hade en röd liten jacka på sig. "Du borde verkligen inte springa på hustaken nu när det snöar."

Han försökte resa sig upp men jag tryckte honom tillbaka.

"Försök inte. Du har mycket att förklara" sa jag.

"V-vad då?"

"Till exempel varför du själ folks julklappar och juldekorationer."

"Åh, det."

"Om jag släpper taget, lovar du att berätta?"

"Visst..."

Jag släppte honom och han satt stilla. "Nå, vi kan börja med något enkelt. Vad heter du?"

"Vad har det med det hela att göra?"

"Du vet att om du ramlar så bryter du ryggen. Det vill du väl inte göra?" Jag kunde svära på att hans gröna kinder blev grönare.

"D-du tänker väl inte...?"

"Jo, om du inte svarar på mina frågor. Nå, vad heter du."

"Jag har aldrig riktigt gillat mitt namn..."

"Okej, jag slänger dig nu-"

"ALBERT!"

Jag stirrade på honom. "Du heter... Albert?"

"D-det är bara mitt förnamn."

"Vad är ditt efternamn då? Vädervax?" Jag skrattade men han såg seriöst på mig. "Heter du Vädervax i efternamn?"

"Ja..." Albert rodnade.

"Okej, strunt i ditt namn. Nå Albert, kan du berätta för mig VARFÖR du stjäl andra människors julklappar och juldekoration?"

"Suck...det...alltså...jag kan inte förklara här" sa han och såg sig om oroligt.

"Vad är du rädd för?"

"H-h-han!"

"Han?" Jag såg mig om. Ingen annan satt på taket förutom vi. "Vem är det du talar om? Vart kommer du ifrån?"

"Jag..." Han såg sig om igen. "Om du nu vill ha svar på mina frågar s-så måste du hjälpa mig!"

"Visst, men först: lova att ge tillbaka allt du har stulit."

"J-jag k-kan inte!"

Jag suckade. Sedan upptäckte jag mittemot att tvärsöver gatan, var vårt högkvarter. Mitt andra jag hade precis satt sig framför tv:n. "Du tog faktiskt från mig också."

"Va? Nej, det gjorde jag inte."

"Inte?"

"D-det är du som bor där va?" Albert pekade mot vårt högkvarter.

"Ja, det där är jag."

"Men hur kan du, du är ju där och men...men..."

"Lång historia" sa jag.

"Jag var aldrig inne hos er" sa Albert.

"Om du nu inte var det, vem tog då våra julsaker?" Jag såg mot vårt högkvarter. Mitt andra jag reste sig upp, jag gick mot köket. Inget hände. Lyset blev inte svart. "Vänta lite..." Jag såg på Alfred som stirrade tillbaka på mig.

"J-jag svär! Jag gjorde inget hemma hos er!"

Plötsligt gick det upp som ett ljus för mig. "Herregud, det var jag."

"Va?"

"Jag rånade mig själv" sa jag. Albert tog fram något som liknade ett silverur från fickan och tryckte på en knapp. Snön frös till i luften och stannade i den position den var.

"Vad gjorde du nu?"

"Stannade tiden."

Jag rynkade pannan. "Kan du göra det?"

"Ja, det är så jag har hunnit med att stjäla allt."

Jag såg mot vårt högkvarter och hoppade över till det taket och smög mig in. Elden i den virtuella spisen var till och med stilla. Jag gick fram till mitt 'frusna' jag. Hmmm, en dusch hade inte skadat. Eller nya kläder. Jag suckade och såg på alla juldekorationer och julklapparna under granen. Jag rånar mig själv.

"B-behöver du hjälp?" ropade Alfred nedanför fönstret.

"Jag fattar knappt att jag gör det här och säger det här, men ja."

Alfred hjälpte mig att ta allting som hade med julen att göra och det sved i mitt hjärta när jag tog julskinkan från Murray.

"Ååååh" sa Alfred, när vi nästan var klara.

"Vad?"

"E-en iPod..."

Jag såg att han såg på Dimitris iPod. "Du, den är inte värd att lyssna på. Tro mig, bara discomusik och...annat skumt."

Alfred tog Dimitris iPod och satte på den. Han rynkade pannan när han hörde discomusiken och slängde ut iPoden genom fönstret. "Jag gjorde honom en tjänst" muttrade han. Jag suckade och fyrtiofem minuter senare var vi färdiga. Vi var tillbaka på taket och Alfred startade tiden igen. Jag hörde kaoset från mitt högkvarter.

"Nå, kan du förklara för mig VARFÖR jag precis gjorde det där?"

Alfred suckade. "Ehm... för att jag ska kunna förklara för dig så måste jag... ta dig till stället där jag bor."

Jag rynkade min panna. "Vart ligger det då?"

"Under Paris."


	4. fjärde december

4 december

Bentleys perspektiv

Vi hade precis skickat iväg Sly. Jag såg på Penelope och sedan på Carmelita. "Ingen fara Carmelita, det går bra! Om jag känner Sly rätt så kommer allt gå smort!"

Carmelita suckade och försökte le. "Jag litar på dig Bentley och på dig Penelope."

"Bra! Då kanske vi kan försöka med att göra stämningen lite munter?" Penelope log.

"Med vad?" sa jag. "Tjuvligan tog alla våra saker. Vi har inte ens några röda ljus kvar." Jag suckade och såg mig om i källaren. Den behövdes verkligen städas men det var ju inte viktigast nu. Plötsligt kom jag på en sak. "Jag har en idé!"

"Vad? Jag är desperat!" sa Carmelita. "Trodde att jag aldrig skulle säga det" mumlade hon.

"Vad är det Bentley?"

"Det här kanske verkar lite konstigt men när jag, Sly och Murray var små så bodde vi på barnhem och det var där vi genomförde vår första stöt...ah, lyckliga minnen. Känns faktiskt som om det vore igår." Jag log för mig själv men rycktes ur min dagdröm.

"Vad har det med det hela att göra?" frågade Carmelita.

"Jag tänkte att...kanske...vi skulle göra en...äh, skit i det."

"Nej, säg! Vänta lite...tänkte du föreslå att vi skulle åka tillbaka i tiden för att uppleva det igen?" Carmelita såg ganska glad ut.

"Ehm, visst?" Det var inte min idé. Egentligen hade jag tänkt att föreslå att vi kanske skulle göra något liknande. Gillra fällor i huset och så. Herregud, jag har verkligen tråkigt. "Vänta! D-det går inte!"

"Varför inte det?"

"Du förstår Carmelita att vi kan inte. Tänk om Sly kommer tillbaka då? Han kan faktiskt komma tillbaka när som helst och tiden kan rubbas! Men jag måste medge att jag är frestad."

Penelope skrattade. "Om jag fick åka tillbaka i tiden så skulle jag nog välja den första flygtävlingen jag vann." Penelope fick något drömmande i blicken.

"Jag skulle välja det ögonblicket jag fick reda på att jag blev befordrad till inspektör." Carmelita log för sig själv. "Eller den gången jag trodde att jag hade arresterat Sly."

"Vilka av dem?" sa Penelope och båda två började skratta.

"Du då Bentley?"

"Va? Jag? Åh, det var svårt...jag antar att det nästan måste bli 'kakplanen'" sa jag.

"Vad?"

"Ni vet att jag tidigare sa att det var på barnhemmet som vi genomförde vår första kupp och vi kallade den för 'kakplanen', för vi planerade att stjäla kakorna i matsalen."

"Hur gick det då?"

"Bra, vi lyckades." Jag suckade. "Fast föreståndaren kom på att det var oss nästa dag." Jag började rulla mot dörren och använde min rullstols raketer för att komma uppför trappan. "Murray! Hur mår han Pandakungen?"

"JULEN ÄR BORTA!" Murray grät floder och Gurun försökte trösta honom.

"Inte så bra" sa Pandakungen. "Jag har försökt att trösta honom men han är för ledsen. Murray, får jag föreslå en sak?" Murray försökte sluta att gråta och satte sig upp. "V-v-vad?"

"När jag är orolig, brukar jag alltid försöka slappna av genom meditation."

Gurun sa någonting.

"G-g-gurun säger att det hjälper tydligen..."

"Det gör det."

"Lyssna på Gurun och Pandakungen, Murray" sa jag.

"Bentley?"

"Ja?"

"När ska Sly komma tillbaka?"

"Jag...ingen fara Murray, han kommer snart." Jag försökte le. Penelope och Carmelita kom upp bakom mig.

"Det känns tomt utan Sly" sa Carmelita.

"Verkligen. Vad konstigt det känns."

"Det DÄR är vad jag kallar konstigt" sa Dimitri och pekade mot hållet där Murray, Gurun och Pandakungen satt och mediterade.

"Äh, klaffen med dig!" väste Penelope.

"Ska du säga, du med dina fladermusöro-"

"Nu räcker det!"

Jag gick mellan Dimitri och Penelope. "Sluta! Kan ni sluta att-" plötsligt hördes en hög duns från taket.

"Vad...var...det?" sa Carmelita.

"J-jag vet inte" sa jag och såg mot taket. Plötsligt kom det en till duns, ännu högre.

"Jag...jag går och kollar" sa jag. "Penelope, kommer du?"

"Ja." Hon lät allvarlig. När vi hade kommit till taket, spärrade jag upp mina ögon av det jag såg.

"Men...hur?"

Penelope nickade instämmande.

"D-det här kan inte vara möjligt! D-d...vad gör du här?"


	5. femte december

5 december

Någon annanstans

Vädret var kallt, även såhär djupt under Paris gator och under alla kloaker. Även om det inte snöade där, var det kallt. Lika kallt som själva Antarktis nästan. De som bodde där, for runt, alldeles ivriga. Inte för att de var glada utan för att de var rädda. De var rädda för han.

"ERA DÅRAR! JAG GAV ER EN EXTRA DAG! EN EXTRA DAG ATT SAMLA PÅ ER DET NI ÄR SKYLDIGA MIG! FÖRSTÅR NI ENS HUR MYCKET DET ÄR?!" Rösten kom inte från något specifikt ställe, utan rösten kom från varenda liten vrå. Det tedde sig nästan vara så. Iallafall enligt varelserna som levde där.

"F-förlåt! Vi-vi...lovar att bättra på oss! A-Alfred jobbar på så hårt han kan!"

"Men se till att han jobbar SNABBARE DÅ! Ni får till den 24 december på er! Om ni inte har fixat det då..." Den mörka rösten hängde kvar i luften innan den försvann. En sak visste de alla: om de inte såg till att allt var här inom den 24 december, så skulle något hemskt hända...


	6. sjätte december

6 december

Slys perspektiv

Alfred och jag hjälptes åt att bära den tunga säcken med alla mina och gängets (förstår det knappt) juldekorationer längst de snöiga gatorna i Paris.

"Exakt hur menar du när du säger att du bor under Paris?"

"Som jag sa, under."

"Men hur ska vi komma dit?" Gräva oss ned med en spade eller? tänkte jag spydigt.

"Vet du vart det där konstiga tornet är?"

Jag rynkade min panna. "Konstiga tornet? Du menar Eiffeltornet?"

"Just det!"

"Jag tror den ligger mer österut." Jag och Alfred begav oss österut i Paris. "Dumpa säcken" sa jag till honom.

"M-men varför?"

"Vill du väcka uppmärksamhet? Att släpa på en stor säck ser lite misstänksamt ut."

"O-om jag gör såhär då?" Alfred tok fram sitt fickur och stannade tiden. Snöflingorna fryste till i luften och jag kunde svära på att vinden helt plötsligt slutade. Människorna kring Eiffeltornet stannade upp i sina rörelser.

"Okej då men jag hoppas du har en bra anledning till att du snor folks saker!"

"I-ingen fara, jag lovar att förklara allt!" Alfred nickade snabbt och jag följde efter honom till tornet. Vi befann oss vid en av dess fötter.

"Du bor under Eiffeltornet...?"

"Tålamod" muttrade han och det såg ut som om han sökte efter något. "Aha!" Alfred tryckte på en bult och marken började vibrera. I nästa ögonblick trodde jag att jag inbillade mig det som hände. Marken öppnade sig och en svart tunnel ledde en ned i marken.

"Okej..."

"Coolt va? Nå, kommer du?"

"Jag vill bara fråga en sak innan jag hoppar ned där."

"Visst, vad är det?"

"Kommer jag kunna komma upp hit tillbaka?"

"Självklart! K-kommer du då?" Alfred väntade inte på svar, utan hoppade ned med säcken i det svarta hålet. Jag såg efter honom och visslade. Ljudet av visslingen försvann i dess djup.

"Okej, här kommer allt eller inget" sa jag och hoppade ned i det svarta hålet.


End file.
